Naruto the Dimensional Kitsune chapter 1
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: What if Kami and Kyuubi offer Naruto the chance of a lifetime, after Kakashi denies him training for the Chunin exams? How will this change everything?


Naruto the Dimensional Kitsune

Chap 1

Summary: Kami and Kyuubi offers Naruto a interesting proposal after being ignored by Kakashi in favor of Sasuke for the Chunin finals. What will happen when he returns, and what will he do with his new powers?

A/N: This will have elements of YYH/Inuyasha/Bleach/G Gundam/Pokemon/Digimon/Db DBZ DBGT Super/Ronin Warriors/Street Fighter/High school DXD/Fairy Tail

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/kenjutsu/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/puppet Naruto

Sasuke/Neji/council/Orochimaru/Akatsuki/minor villains bashing

Some Kakashi bashing (He's technically not a jerk, just conflicted.)

Slight Sakura/Ino/Tenten/ bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Asuma/Kurenai Iruka/Anko Genma/Shizune Jiraiya/Tsunade Shikamaru/Ino Chouji/Hinata Shino/Tenten Lee/Sakura Gaara/Matsuri among others

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The preliminary rounds of the bi-annual Chunin exams had just ended, and many participants were currently making plans on their upcoming training.

KONOHA HOSPITAL

Naruto was calmly walking through the halls of the hospital looking for his sensei. Approaching the receptionist's desk he spoke. "Excuse me Rumiko-san, but can you please tell me where I can find Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten Higurashi?" Looking up from her paperwork, Rumiko found Naruto looking up at her. "I'm really sorry Naru-kun, but Sasuke, Hinata, and Lee aren't allowed visitors at this time" she said apologetically. "Tenten already was discharged a little while ago." "Its fine Rumiko-chan" Naruto said reassuringly. "Am I interrupting" a voice asked, making both turn to see Kakashi reading his book? Kakashi immediately signaled for Naruto to follow until they were in a hall. "Before you even ask, my answer is no" Kakashi said. "I have to train Sasuke, so the same thing doesn't happen to him like Lee." "Sensei, did you at least find someone or something that will help with my training" Naruto inquired? Kakashi visibly paled, before sighing. "Listen Naruto, I'm really sorry, but Sasuke needs my help" "Like I don't" Naruto angrily thought, but kept a crestfallen expression. "I'll make it up to you as soon as this is over I promise" Kakashi said, before leaving. Once Kakashi was out of earshot, Naruto unleashed all of his pent-up frustration.

"ARGH!"

"AGAIN, IT HAPPENED AGAIN!"

"Is something the matter Naruto" the gentle voice of Kurenai asked? Looking up, Naruto found Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Hayate, Yugao, and Ibiki. "I'm just peachy" Naruto thought, before deciding to tell them. "I'm just frustrated with this ridiculous squad" he said. "Kakashi-sensei always preaches about those who abandon the mission are trash, and those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash." "I'm tired of always hearing" I'll train you later, I can't train you now, Sasuke needs training more right now." "It's always like that, and he never really helps when I need it the most" Naruto said. "Sakura is always hitting me, giving all the credit to Sasuke, when I did it, or being mean whenever I try to cheer her up" Naruto said. "Finally, there's I am an elite, and I'll leave this place as soon as I get a higher offer of obtaining power." "Can you inform hokage-sama I'll be doing my own training until the finals" Naruto asked Asuma, who nodded? "Please also inform him I was the one who fought Orochimaru in the forest of Death, while my teammates ran?" "I apologize, but I'm tired of this team, and it really would pain some to hear this but: it would serve them right if this team was "KIA or MIA Naruto said. "You don't really mean that do you" Kurenai asked in horror? "I do" Naruto said, as he glared at the corner of the hospital hall, where two certain chakra signatures were. "If Kakashi wants to keep living in his past, then it's his choice". "Don't drag me into a situation, where we could easily die because of his stupidity" Naruto said, walking towards the exit. "Did you know, the idiot actually had us fight one Zabuza Momochi, and his apprentice, and we didn't even know the tree-walking exercise?" This made all six have shocked expressions on their faces, and their respect for Kakashi began to drop. "My final words are these: I don't want to have anything to do with the two teams in history, with the exact same outcome." "The legendary Sanin, look at what happened with those three, as well as Kakashi's own genin teammates" Naruto said, as all six paled, knowing exactly who Naruto was referring to. "Oh, and I know who my folks are, and I know for a fact they'd be so disappointed in Kakashi" Naruto said, as all six jonin nearly choked on their saliva. Around the corner, Kakashi and Sakura both overheard the entire conversation. "I-I couldn't have really been like how Naruto described" Sakura said, as she started to walk towards her home? Kakashi looked as pale as a ghost. "Naruto" he thought sonberly, as he shunshined away. Nobody knew just what was to come of the situation, but people who knew had a feeling something was on the horizon.

End Chap 1

Naruto's kekkei genkai:

RinSharingan

Byakugan

Tenseigan

Chakra Chains

Mokuton

Meiton

Yureigan

Hoyoton

Futton

Yoton

Shikotsumyaku

Jiton

Jinton

Koton

Ryuzetsu's kekkei genkai

Uton

Shakuton

Juugo's kekkei genkai

Rinha kekkei genkai

Other kekkei genkai:

Biju abilities:

Sunaton (Shukaku)

Necromancy (Nibi)

Stronger Suiton (Isobu)

Stronger Yoton (Son Goku)

Steam style (Kokuo)

Bubble Release (Saiken)

Inu/Kitsune/neko/Wolf demon blood (Inuyasha)

Jagan/spirit energy/sacred energy (YYH)

Attacks/abilities (Pokemon)

Taijutsu/moves (Street Fighter)

Attacks/abilities (DB series)

Attacks/summoning (Ronin Warriors)

Zampacto/abilities (Bleach)

Hyper mode/attacks (G Gundam)

Renamon's forms/attacks Digimon

Dragonslayer magic

Gear (Highschool DXD)

Harem:

Fem Kami

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Kin

Karin

Hisame

Fu

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Hotaru

Fem Utakata

Ruki

Mei Terumi

Kurotsuchi

Sizumebachi

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Older Matsuri

Older Sari

Shizuka

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Yakumo

AZami

Older Hanabi

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Kagero

Isaribi

Guren

Ran (Land of Sound)

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Emi

Honoka

Ryuzetsu

Konan

Street fighter fighting Styles:

Ryu/Ken/Sakura

Gouken/Akuma

Chun Li

Gen

Dhalsim

Blanka

Balrog

Vega

Sagat

M. Bison

Cammy

Dee Jay

Fei Long

Dudley

Guile/Charlie

Rose

Blaire

Karin

R. Mika

Maki

Guy

Makoto

Ibuki

Pullum

Hokuto

Nanas

C. Viper

Oro

Oni

Juni/Juli

G Gundam attacks:

Shining/Burning Gundam

Gundam Maxter

Rose Gundam

Bolt Gundam

Dragon Gundam

Shadow Gundam

Noble Gundam

Rising Gundam

Master Gundam

Bleach abilities:

Zampacuto x3

Vizard abilities

Quincy abilities

Arrancar abilities

Espada abilities

Chad's abilities

Orihime's abilities

Inuyasha abilities:

Inu blood awakening

Kitsune blood awakening

Neko blood Awakening

Akami blood awakening

Blade forging

DB series abilities:

Ki Manipulation

Flight/hover

Sayian bloodline

SSJ

SSJ2

SSJ3

SSJ God

SSJ4 (My own personal touch)

SSJ5

SSJ Blue

SSJ Rose

Piccolo's abilities

Dende's healing abilities

Moon creation

Shadow Dragon abilities

Majin Buu abilities

Please Read & Review


End file.
